Awakening of the Sages
by MiaCelsys
Summary: It's the calm before the storm as our group recovers from the fight between Link and the love of his life, Saria, the hard-to-predict daughter of Nabooru. On major HIATUS. The characters stopped talking to me, I do apologize for that.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zelda in any way shape or form. The original characters are my original creation character wise but some of their names do come from Zelda. The others are from my mind or my sister.

Chapter 1: Return to Outset

After Link, the Hero of the Great Sea, defeated Ganon and sealed him beneath the waves he vanished from sight. Tetra, who is also the Princess Zelda, was deeply grieved at his departure and searched the Great Sea along with her pirate crew for him.

The pirates have now arrived at Outset Island, where they first met Link. Tetra remembered that they returned Aryll, Link's younger sister, back to the Island seven years ago….

"Excuse me, ma'am, but where does Aryll live at?" asked Tetra. The woman she was talking to was Sue Belle, who as always has a pot balancing on her head.

"Tetra…?" Sue Belle replied. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Sue Belle, it's me. Aryll lives at the house overlooking the beach, right?"

"She does," said Sue Belle. "But….!" Sue Belle couldn't finish her sentence before Tetra ran off to Link's house. "Link………isn't …..there…."

"Link! Link!" yelled Tetra. "Are you here!"

"He isn't Tetra," said a kind voice. "Big Brother hasn't been home in seven years." The kind voice belonged to Aryll, Link's younger sister.

"What do you mean 'He's not here'?" Tetra asked.

"After Link beat Ganon, he vanished. He hasn't been home since." She replied. "But….the seal….it's weakening. Ganon will soon be free…."

"What? NO! Ganon cannot break free! Link made sure of that!"

"The seven sages and the Hero of Time must place a final seal on Ganon or there won't even be a Great Sea left anymore," said a almost to tears Aryll.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** As I said before, I don't own Zelda.

Chapter 2: Beneath the Great Sea

"Mmm….huh? What the…? I'm awake? How long was I out for Tatl?"

"For seven years, Link," said the yellow, shining fairy.

"Seven years? I guess it really is just like what happened to my dad," Link said. "But if I'm up then…..are Saria and Anne awake to?"

"…yeah. I sense Saria's power of spirit. But it's clouded. Anne is in Kakariko village," said the enthusiastic fairy.

"Clouded? She is a Gerudo, well half at least, but why just her, Tatl?" Link wondered.

Tatl was then jolted with a lightning then floated silently. "Link……she has…..she has…gone to the surface…."

"What! The surface! She knows that is forbidden, right! We were told never to rise above the Gate of the Gods which is at the base of the tower! Unless…..wait," paused Link. "There was a portal I used at the Forsaken Fortress, right?"

"Is your memory that crappy, Link? Duh! You used the portal to get back to the surface from Ganon's Tower!" yelled Tatl.

"Saria…..! You idiot! Your people don't exist in the surface!" Link yelled half hoping she would hear. "Tatl…….."

"I know. You're going after her. Don't forget about Anne, though, Link," said Tatl.

"Anne?" said Link. "I know she looked up to Saria because she can beat up almost anyone but she wouldn't actually follow her to………no……she would. Tatl."

"Yeah?"

"We're going. Saria's going to get herself and Anne killed!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I would like to but don't own Zelda.

Chapter 3: the Thieves' Fortress

Dear diary,

It's me again. I made it. The surface isn't as good as I thought it would be though. I'm kind of saddened by it. I left him and thatworld behind. I hate it. Oh yeah, it's true. I broke up with Link. I hate him. He doesn't understand what I need or anything about me! All he thought about was the safety of Hyrule! He's just like that stupid father of his, the once Hero of Time! If he really loved me he would at least notice my existence. So now I'm proving my worth. I could get my status removed by Din, Nayru, and Farore, true, but it's a risk I need to take to get what I need.

When my mother died I took over as the leader of the Gerudos. I can't allow myself to fail. The Gerudos will return to their former glory, even if that means going against the Goddesses. Link could never understand why I fight. No one can. That's why I must fight alone. I can't be alone if I have a boyfriend now can I? True, Anne is by my side but I've been near her for most of her life. Her mother did die shortly after she was born and my mother offered to raise her. As it would happen my mother died of an illness a year later. So I took care of Anne. She's like a little sister to me.

Link could never understand my motives or the reason I can go on. I hate him. I don't need him.

"What are you doing, Saria?" asked a small girl with red eyes and whitish purple hair.

"Oh, Anne!" said Saria as she slammed her diary shut. The diary was a sort of travelers' log that had a lock on it. It was a gift from none other than Link.

"What were you doing, sister?" asked Anne.

"Just writing about the surface, that's all. And I'm not your sister, Anne. I told you that already."

"I know, Saria, but you're like a sister to me so I call you sister!"

All Saria could do was sigh. Anne knew that she was a Sheikah and that Saria was a Gerudo but that didn't mater to her. Saria was her big sister.

"Sister?" said Anne.

"Yeah?" replied Saria.

"Why do we never go to an island with a town? Why do we stay in this creepy fortress?" asked a small Anne. Saria looked down at the girl who was still but a child.

"We can't. We're not like them. We're both half-Hylian but you're still half-Sheikah and I'm half-Gerudo. They would never accept us. That's why we have to stick together. We're sisters, remember?" said Saria with a smile.

"Yeah!" said a smiling Anne. Saria watched as Anne ran off to go play or something.

Suddenly Saria whipped out her knife. It's an instinct of hers to do that if she hears an unfamiliar sound.

"Did we half to come to the Forsaken Fortress, Tetra? It creeps me out!" said a terrified blue haired girl.

"Stop complaining, Mizumi," said a red haired boy.

"You're so mean, Sabre!" yelled Mizumi.

_Who are these fools? _Saria thought. _The power I sense from them……it's……like a lake and a volcano. Could they be like me? No way! How could they be? I'm sure Anne feels it too. But that blond… the one they called 'Tetra.' The power radiating from her is unknown yet somehow familiar._

"She reminds me of the pictures I saw of Queen Zelda years ago," whispered Anne.

"Are you sure?" Saria whispered back. "It could be possible but highly unlikely. For her to still be alive. I mean I heard that Link sealed Ganon away just seven years ago and that that jerk face was looking for her!"

"That's what I heard too. But I also heard that Link saved her."

"Link………"

"Ah! I mean the 'hero of the Great Sea' saved her." _Whoops! I forgot that Saria hates Link! _Anne thought._ She's going to kill me!_

"Anne! This fortress is our turf! Let's let them know the wrath of the Gerudos and the Sheikahs!"

"Okay big sister!"

Tetra, Mizumi, Sabre, Aryll, Medli, and even little Makar were all there. Saria and Anne jumped from the ledge they were on to where Tetra and the rest of them were, at the spot where Link battled Phantom Ganon for the hammer. None of them expected to be attacked by two girls with sharp knives, very sharp knives. Saria immediately charged for Tetra, because she hated the power emanating from her.

"Who are you people!?!" yelled Saria as Tetra blocked her attack with her own knife.

"I could ask you the same thing!" yelled Tetra in retaliation. "What are you and that other girl doing her?!"

"This is our fortress leave or I will kill you!" Saria threatened.

"She's right, Princess Zelda, this fortress is ours," said Anne. When she called Tetra 'Princess Zelda' she and the others, even Saria, showed a visage of shock.

"Don't give me that look. I am a Sheikah. We were guardians to the royal family. Of course I can recognize one of them easily. Saria! Don't kill her! We could still use her."

"Geez, Anne. You sure give a lot of orders to your superiors don't you?" said Saria as she walked away from Tetra.

"Superiors?" asked Medli. "Is it because she is a child?"

"No, no. I'm the leader of the Gerudos. That makes me pretty powerful," bragged Saria. "Let's get out of here, Anne. The power emanating from them all is making me sick."

"Okay, sister." And with a bright flash of light they were gone leaving a very confused group.

"I wonder what they meant…" questioned Aryll.

"What's a Gerudo?" asked Makar.

"It's a race of all females that existed four hundred years ago," said a familiar voice.

"Who…..?" asked Mizumi.

"Big Brother!" yelled Aryll.

"Is that really you? It is right?" asked Medli and Makar.

"So he finally shows himself," said Sabre.

Tetra couldn't stop herself from letting out a short gasp. "……Link……?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Zelda is not mine.

Chapter 4: The hero returns

"….Link….?" said Tetra. "Is that really you….?"

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Tetra?" Link replied. "Anyway,…Saria! Anne! Go back to our world! Our kind doesn't belong here!!"

"_Our_ kind…..? _OUR _kind?!!Don't you dare lump yourself in with us! You still have Hylian blood in you so you can live here! That blonde girl is your 'sister' right? Am I right?!!" Saria yelled disgustingly at Link. 'That blonde' as she called her was Aryll, Link's younger sister.

"Look, Saria, I know Aryll is my 'sister' but I wasn't born in this world! You know that!"

"Shut it! I've had it with you, do you hear me? I HATE YOU!!!!!! Don't you _ever_ show your face to me again or I _will _kill you!"

Both Saria and Anne vanished after that and Link didn't try to follow them even after Tatl mentioned it. Tetra ran over to Link and started insulting Saria left and right but Link never responded to a word she said. Only Aryll noticed that Link was upset by what Saria yelled to him.

"Hey, Tetra!" said Aryll. "Don't you think we should get out of here? This place is scary…..let's go to Outset, okay?"

"That sounds find to me. Let's head out guys!" said Tetra as she headed back to her ship with Medli, Makar, Sabre, and Mizumi. Aryll stayed to talk with Link.

"Big brother……"she began but Link cut her off.

"Aryll….it's okay. I'm such an idiot. I though I was a good boyfriend to her but I guess I failed, huh? I can save a world but not be there for the one I love when she needs me most?" Link began questioning himself.

Aryll took a deep, angry breathe. "Big brother, stop it!!!"

"Huh?" Link said as he looked at his little sister.

"Stop lowering yourself! It's destroying your moral! I don't know the details of what happened but I do know one thing……she has to care about you if she wants you to stay up here. I don't know the shape of the world below but you can't hide it from me; you have the Triforce Piece of Courage, don't you?"

"?!!" Link looked shocked and confused. "How did you….?!?"

"How did I know? Easy; I'm your sister, aren't I? I felt it…….it's power flowing inside of you. I bet that girl, Saria was he name right? I bet she knew it too. She wanted to protect you from Ganon."

"But Ganon's—"

"Ganon's sealed away thanks to Link!" said Tatl cutting link off.

"I know. But the seal is weakening. That's why we were looking for you. When we felt strange energy coming from this fortress….Tetra hoped it would be you. It turned out to be those two though."

"You felt their power….?"

"Yes, I know. It's crazy isn't, big brother?"

"Aryll, I know this may sound weird but I feel power coming from you too."

"He's right," said Tatl. "It feels like……Light?"

"Same here. Aryll, I think you're like them. They're sages. I'm starting to think all seven of us were reborn," Link said with a laugh.

"I'm a sage?! But I'm not even from Old Hyrule!" Aryll couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I'm a sage too. Saria and Anne are as well. We already know that Medli and Makar are sages but for the Master Sword. You're the Sage of Light, I'm the Sage of the Forest, Saria is the Sage of Spirit, and Anne is the Sage of Shadow. All we need now is to find the sages of water, fire, and then the seventh sage which ids the princess……"

"Princess Zelda?"

"Yeah, her. So that makes five out of the seven."

"Big brother?"

"Yes, Aryll?"

"I felt power when they left; evil power. It reminded me of Ganon."

"….that's not good. Tatl! Go tell Anne! Saria won't listen but she might! I'll go with Aryll to tell Tetra and the others! The seal is breaking and I can't stop it!"

Link ran off with Aryll and all Tatl could say before she left to find Anne was "Gawd, does he ever stop acting like his dad?!! Always rushing off like an idiot. I wish Saria didn't break up with him so he would stop playing Mr. Hero!"

Tatl vanished and reappeared in Gerudo Valley. Tatl flew as fast as she could, searching for Anne and found the little girl collapsed on the ground near the fortress ahead.

"Anne!" cried Tatl. "Are you okay?!"

"Tatl…?" said the girl in a small voice. "Is that you?"

"Yeah but what happened to you?! Who did this to you?!"

"It was Saria. She's betrayed all of us, us sages. I think Twinrova got to her. She's been in a bad mood since she called it quits with Link but I could tell she still likes him. She always has, I think."

"I knew that but why?! You're like a sister to her!"

"I know, Tatl, I know. She was in her right mind but I think they were controlling her somehow."

"I heard from Navi years ago that Twinrova did something like that to Nabooru, too," said the tiny fairy.

Anne shot up even in her injured state. "I remember!" she screamed. "Just before I lost consciousness, Saria told me that she wasn't actually going to kill me and that she was just pretending. All the blood I supposedly shed was hers! I should have known. Saria's a master thief. There's no way she could not pull off being under Twinrova's control."

"What would happen if she did fall to those witches?"

"Then the only ones strong enough to kill her, or go against her for that matter, would be Link and I or those other people if they all worked together. But—"

"I doubt Link could. He wouldn't have the guts to kill her."

"He doesn't have to kill her. Just free her. I would to it but…….she might get sad….."

"What do you mean get sad?! She was trained from a child to be a thief and a killer! It was a hock to us all when she revealed that she liked Link!"

Anne's anger raged on as Tatl keep talking bad about Saria. Tatl could see it in her eyes so she stopped talking at all. Anne began using her power for reasons Tatl didn't know.

_Look, Tatl_, Anne thought to herself and yet these thoughts still reached Tatl. _I know what you say about Saria is true but Link helped her out of that hatred and suffering. That's why……she can't stand him. She knows she's a Gerudo, half yes, but still a Gerudo. Ganondorf can find her easier than any of us. Even Link!_

_But how?! _Tatl thought ion her head for she new Anne could hear it. _Link is the son of the Hero of Time AND the Forest Sage. Wouldn't Ganon find him first?_

_No, Tatl. I'm afraid Saria is doing us a favor by being Twinrova's pawn._

_I don't get it, Anne. But anyways, why are you wasting your energy using your power?_

_I'm not wasting my energy. I'm in the shade so it doesn't take anything for me to do this. The reason I'm using it is because Saria can't. I'm in the shadows so she can't see or sense me or you for that matter. She's near here and so are those witches. _

_Are you sure?!_

_Yeah. Tatl get near me. I'm going to the surface and you're coming with._

_All right, I'm coming._

Saria had just come into the shadows that hid Anne and Tatl as they disappeared. She looked around for a while until two witches came up behind her.

"Did you find here, dear Saria?" said Kotake.

"Yes, where is the body of that insolent Sage girl you killed?" chimed in Koume.

"I don't know. She was here but I guess the crows got to her," said Saria to the two witches.

"Well you better find her," said Koume.

"Well you better find her," said Kotake.

"Yeah, yeah; I know, I know, "Saria said in an uncaring voice. Then she noticed the shadows around her getting darker in a pattern like that of a person.

"It's been awhile since I saw a Gerudo. Now 'exalted one', will you serve me unlike your late mother?" said a deep voice to which the shadow belonged to. Saria whipped around drawing her knife and saw the man behind her.

"You…!" she managed to get out even though she was shocked. "You're alive?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda. The OC's are mine. Mizumi and Sabre are my sisters.

Chapter 5: Saria's loyalty

"How are you alive?! It's impossible…it's too soon…it's….." shouted Saria but couldn't get more words to come out. _Darn it, _she screamed to herself. _Why?! This wasn't in my plan! He was supposed to be awakened not already be awake! Darn it! Darn it! _

"Twinrova awakened me," said the deep voice. "If it weren't for your help, I would still be under that blasted seal. Thanks seem to be in order I believe, right daughter of Nabooru?"

"How?! How the heck did you know?! You were the one who killed my mother and she kept me hidden all that time……so how did you know?! Tell me Evil King!!" Saria yelled at the man.

"Honestly, Saria, you seriously didn't think that Nabooru actually kept you hidden from me since you were born? I heard rumors that she became a mother but wasn't sure till she died. I still felt the power of the Sage of Spirit. Who just happens to be you, am I correct?" said the Evil King to the angry Gerudo.

"Look, Ganon, yeah I'm the new sage to replace my late mother, but so what? You're alive aren't you? Go do what you want but leave us alone! All the Gerudos fled to Termina because you sunk Hyrule in gallons of water!" Saria yelled at him.

"That's just it Saria. You are the new 'exalted one'. I can't leave you alone. You know who some of the other sages are don't you?" Ganon question the sage. Saria stood there for awhile staring off. She knew in her mind she just couldn't tell Ganon who the other sages were. It could put Anne, her 'younger sister', in danger.

"You win," Saria finally said with a small voice and with a tone of defeat. "I'll do your dirty work. I'll drain those pathetic sages of their power and take it. The Sages of the Great Sea are no exception either."

"Remember that it was your decision to serve me, dear Saria. I'll let you do what you want but in exchange…."

"You want to know who the boy who did this to you was don't you? I know you do. The boy's name is Link. And he just so happens to be the son of the **Hero of Time**."

"You're joking right? That brat survived?!

"He sure did. I'll kill him for you if you want but I know you. So I'll leave him to you."

"Weren't you his girlfriend?" After a short pause Saria busted out laughing.

"You're joking right? I hate Link. I wish I killed him four hundred years ago. But alas I didn't. Now you can have your revenge. In return I want to deal with the sages? Do we have a deal, **Lord Ganondorf**?" Saria stared hard at Ganon. He saw the seriousness in her eyes but was still amazed that she was willing to go against the goddess and follow his commands.

"It's a deal. You must do whatever I tell you to do though. The sages and their powers are yours." Ganon said with an evil smirk.

"Whatever you say my lord," Saria said as she bowed to him.

Elsewhere, Aryll, the Sage of Light and Link's little sister, felt that something bad had just happened. She didn't know what to think of this feeling. All she knew was that Link was in trouble, all the sages were! She tried to cry out to her brother but the words wouldn't take form. Aryll almost began to cry but got a hold of herself. She closed her eyes and focused all her power and thought on the feeling she had moments earlier. Even still, she was not alone in this feeling; all the other sages had it to.

While Aryll was deep in thought, the other sages began to focus as well. Link on the other hand wasn't. He just stared at the sea. Up in the crow's nest of Tetra's ship he could see for miles and miles. He looked to where the Tower of the Gods once stood.

_Link, _he heard a voice say. _What is troubling you dear son of the Hero of Time?_

'Nothing is troubling me, Goddess Nayru.' He said softly to himself.

_That's a laugh! _Another female voice said from above. _You can't keep secrets from me, oh hero._

'There really is nothing bothering me and I know it's pointless to try to hide something from you Goddess Farore.'

_If you know then why do you try to? _A third female voice said from the clear sky above the sea.

_Please, Link, _said Nayru, _we can help you._

'I know it's just……"

_You don't trust us; the three goddesses? _Din said angrily.

'I do it's just……I don't think I can trust Saria anymore.'

_That should have been obvious at this point, _Din said in a sarcastic way.

_Din!_ Nayru yelled. _Calm down! Link, we truly want to help. Saria is a difficult person to understand. Listen to me Link: if you still love her then tell her and stop moping around. _

'How did you?'

_I'm the Goddess of Wisdom. I have known this for many years. Link, I mean it. If you truly love her then tell her._

"Nayru…….thank you…." Link said out loud.

"Big brother……?" Aryll said in a small voice. Link jumped when he heard it because he thought he was alone.

"Aryll?! What is it? What do you want?" he said to his sister.

"Were you talking to the goddess just now?"

"Yes. I was but why do you ask?"

"Big brother……I………" Aryll couldn't finish her sentence for the flow of tears.

"Aryll?! What's wrong?! Was it something I did?! What's wrong?!" Link said rushing to his sister's side.

"I saw it….I saw it…."

"Saw what?"

"Big brother…….I saw that girl…..Saria…."

"Saria…..? What about her? Where did you see her, sis?"

"In a vision I had when I closed my eyes…..I saw her and she……was with him……"

"Him….? Who's him? Tell me, sis."

"……….Ganon…….." As she said that she bust out in more tears. Link hid his face in the shadows on his face made by the sun. Aryll knew his eyes were widened with shock. She knew…..Link truly cared for this girl. She wiped away the tears and managed to say, "Big brother…….?"

"….Yes, Aryll?" Link said in a monotone voice.

"……I want to help you to find the meaning behind this vision. I'm sure the others had similar visions. Tetra, though, I don't think tried to find any truth at all. So, Link. I want to go with you. I already talked to Anne and she saw the same thing. I don't know if this means something but I think it does. I'm sure Sabre, Mizumi, Medli, Makar, and Tetra will help us out too."

"….No….." he replied in the same voice. "Tetra, Makar, Medli …the three of them are of this world and so are their powers. Mizumi and Sabre's powers were born in Hyrule."

"I see. I'll tell them right away."

"And Aryll….?"

"Yes Link?"

"We leave tonight. We leave Tetra, Medli, and Makar, tonight. I don't want them to get hurt. I feel a bad wind blowing." Link said in his normal voice.

"Alright, I'll go tell them."

Aryll left the crow's nest and told Sabre and Mizumi the plan. They immediately looked at Link and nodded, showing they agreed.

Later that night, when all was silent but the waves and the wind, they left. Link, Anne, Aryll, Mizumi, and Sabre, left Tetra's ship and thanks to Mizumi's help they drifted to the space of water left where the Tower of the Gods rose seven years ago. Link held his master sword high and the tower arose from the waves. They entered and climbed to its top, where the bell hung.

"Um…..Link?" said Mizumi.

"Yeah?"

"So are we really going through with this? Tetra will be--"

"I don't care what Princess Zelda thinks!" Link cut her off.

"But--!"

"We, as sages, have to do this. I don't want her getting hurt anymore than you do. None of us want the princess hurt. That's why we have to leave her. Ganon…..if he is alive he would sense our powers and find her a lot faster. It is our duty to protect Hyrule and its princess."

"I understand." Mizumi couldn't go against what Link said.

"I agree," said a devilish female voice. "We really should protect our princess."

Everyone turned around instantly and saw none other tan Saria, the Sage of Spirit. Anne's face lit up seeing that she was alive whilst the others we shocked. Link, on the other hand, was normal, giving a sort of angry stare.

"Saria!" yelled Anne. "You're okay! I knew you would be okay!"

"Yeah, Anne, I'm fine. Congrats, Link. You found us all. What are we going to have to do now?"

"Saria."

"What, Link?" Saria said with a smile.

"What's wrong with you?! This isn't the real you! What are you after?! Tell me! Now!"

"…….heh…….." Saria paused for a while then showed off an evil smirk. Suddenly all of the sages were surrounded by bright orange light. They all began to feel weaker. Not even Link was able to stand after a while. "Heh," Saria laughed. "Not that strong now are you?"

"Why?" asked Sabre. "Why are you doing this to us?! You are one of us aren't you?!"

"Yeah, I'm one of you Mr. Fire Sage. But that means nothing to me. Your powers are now mine. Soon Lord Ganondorf will be unstoppable. Not even the Hero of the Winds the Great Sea or whatever he's called will be able to stop the evil king."

"The 'evil king'…? Who….?" Mizumi wondered.

"The evil king is Ganon isn't he Saria!" said Aryll.

"Yes. That is correct Light Sage."

"It's not true!" cried Anne. "Saria tell me you aren't serving the murderer of your own mother!"

"Don't worry, Anne. This is just a dream. You'll wake up and you'll be just a normal eleven-year-old girl."

"Don't listen to her, Anne!!" Link yelled as he managed to stand up as the light faded. "She's sold her soul to him."

"It can't be true Link! It just can't….." After Anne spoke Saria knocked her out.

"Get some rest Anne."

"You…! How could you do that to her!" screamed Aryll. Link was the one who knocked his sister out instead of Saria. He also knocked Sabre and Mizumi out so he could talk with Saria alone.

"Saria. Why did you do this?"

"I didn't want Ganon to have the power of the sages. I wanted it."

"That's a lie. You wanted to protect Anne didn't you?" Link asked the Gerudo. She froze there as if his words pierced her and turned her to ice. Her face turned pale and she just stood there. Saria eyes were wide put she turned around fast as to not let Link see.

"I couldn't care less for that brat! So don't even think I do! That's what I hate about you! You always put words in my head that aren't true! I'm a Gerudo! I don't belong so just get lost and away the heck away from me!" she screamed at Link. Tears welled up in her eyes and she almost began to cry. She held her head in her hands then felt arms around her and the warmth of another. When she lifted her head she saw that it was Link who was holding her.

"It's okay. You can tell me how you feel. I want you to be able to trust me. Where did I go wrong? Was it something that I did? Why do you hate me so much that it huts you?"

Saria closed her eyes tight and shoved him away. She looked at him with a glare. She knew that she had to end this now. She couldn't let him think about her anymore for she didn't want him to get hurt. She looked off to her side and saw Kotake and Koume coming closer. She knew they were coming to check on her. Finally she said to him, "You're powerless now, oh great 'hero'."

"Saria!" cried Koume.

"Girl!" screeched Kotake.

"What?"

"Lord Ganondorf says he wants you to come back to the tower now," the two witches said together.

"Alright." After she said that Twinrova left leaving just Saria and Link. "I'm not going to harm any of you. Not because I care about any of you or anything it's just I was told by Lord Ganondorf to not kill any of you."

"You really have changed. And now I really know where your loyalties lie," said Link sounding somewhat upset.

"Yes. I _am_ a Gerudo. I serve my king. If you still even have a shred of feelings for me, then forget about them. Forget about me."

"I can't, Saria. I love you too much."

"Shut up! You say anything more to me and I will kill you!"

"I guess that's it then. I didn't want it to come to this. Think Saria! Is following that man what you really want to do?!"

"…..It is. I want to serve my king," she said with a serious look. Then suddenly a phantom appeared next to her. It was Phantom Ganon. Lucky for Link he didn't notice him there.

"Lord Ganon wants to see you, Saria," the phantom said. "He has new orders for you. He sent me to come get you since you didn't come on your own."

"I understand. Don't even think of trying to restore your powers, you pathetic sages." And with those last words they were gone. Link was left there to ponder on what Saria told him.

"Big brother…?" said a weak sounding Aryll.

"Link…?" said a small sounding voice

"Hm?" Link said as he turned around. There he saw Aryll and Anne with said and tired looks on their faces.

"You're going to have to fight her aren't you, Link?" asked a fearful Anne.

"I probably am, Anne. I'm not really sure. I don't want to if that's what you're wondering."

"I at least, along with Anne, seem to be the only two of us sages who believe that she has a good reason for obeying the evil king," Aryll said with a hint of hope in her voice. "Do you think so too, big brother?"

"You know, Aryll……I never really thought about it like that. Now that I do it does make more sense." Link looked towards the Forsaken Fortress and smiled. Things there though weren't something to smile about for our heroes:

"You want me to kill him and not you?! Since when?!" yelled Saria to Ganon.

"Since I found it." He replied with an evil smile.

"Found what? You already know where the Hero of the Great Sea or whatever he's called is so why do you want me to kill him when you so badly want revenge against him?"

"I found the soul of the one I've wanted to kill over four hundred years ago."

"…I see…I understand. I'll get rid of the son whilst you kill the father?"

"Exactly."

"…Alright I'll do it." And with those last words, Saria left the fortress and headed for the tower that the sages took refuge in. She brought her newly sharpened knives and when she saw the figure of Link and unsheathed her knife. Using the new powers she gained from stealing the powers of the other sages she flew down to wear the figure was and was ready to strike…..for the kill…


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Heart, Broken Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Zelda isn't mine. The characters me and my sister made are our.

Chapter 6: Broken Heart, Broken Dreams

It was a cold, rainy night, the day it all ended. Saria told Link she had something important to tell him. He met her and didn't think much of it. He thought that she just wanted to spend some alone time with him because she was his girlfriend. When he got to the place she told him to meet her, near the entrance to Kakariko Village, he saw her standing still just staring at the river.

"Saria…?" said Link.

"Oh! Hey, Link! I didn't see you. Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, I did," he told her. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, about that……um…it looks like it's going to rain. Can't you feel it in the air?" she said as she seemed to be forcing herself to be happy.

"Saria, don't change the subject. What do you want?" Link asked with a serious tone and face. Saria looked at him and then looked away. When she looked back it seemed she was almost in tears.

"It's over." She finally managed to say.

"What's over?" Link said confused.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? We're through! I'm not your girlfriend anymore! I don't need an attachment to a stupid Hylian! I don't need you hanging around me, get it?" she said looking very serious. She didn't wait for Link's reply before she ran off.

After she left it started to rain. It rained hard but Link just stood there. He stared at the water in shock. He couldn't let go of Saria. He ran off holding back tears as he remembered what she said to him. He knew he couldn't forget he; he loved her too much.

"Link!" he heard someone whisper. "Link, snap out of it!"

"Huh? Tatl?"

"You can go to la-la land any day! Aryll and Anne took the others down to the bottom of the tower and are waiting for you!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," said Link as the fairy began to fly of. Link suddenly felt an enormous amount of bloodlust behind him. He shot around and saw Saria, knife at hand. He was only barely able to dodge her attack but still got cut, a deep cut on the side of his face. "Saria!!" he yelled.

"Darn it. I missed," said the Gerudo spinning her knife around.

"What are you doing, Saria?!" Link yelled to the girl as the rain began to pour.

"I'm going to kill you. Lord Ganondorf gave me the orders I have been waiting to get the orders to kill you."

"You've…….been wanting to kill me…….all this time?" asked Link.

"Yes. I thought I told you, I hate you. I would enjoy nothing better than to tear you apart. Now do you understand?" said Saria evilly.

"I guess I have no choice. Tatl, I wish to fight her alone. You can watch so you won't be worried to death."

"Okay," said the fairy floating off to be away from them.

"Okay!!" yelled Saria. "Let's go!!"

Saria charged for Link with her knife in her hand. Link quickly whipped out his sword and shield to block her attack. Saria was relentless on her attack though. She kept charging, aiming for his throat, and no matter how many times Link knocked her back she kept going. Saria jumped up a spun landing behind Link, as he turned around she brought down her knife. Link managed to dodge it mostly but still got a cut on his eye.

Link's cut bled relentlessly. It just wouldn't stop. It was all Tatl could do, all her will power, was put into watching this fight. Link wiped the blood from his eye. Tatl's nerves were calmed a little bit when she saw that the cut just missed his eye. The wound still bled and the rain didn't let up.

Link lifted his sword to Saria and she followed by lifting her knife. Both charged at each other at the same time. They were moving to fast to see with normal eyes; Tatl couldn't tell how many blows each gave and took. When the two warriors stopped for a moment Tatl saw how mangled they were. Saria's arm was covered in blood and the side of Link's face was dripping from his cut. His shoulder was bleeding a lot as well. Both then stood in a different stance, charging their weapons for one final attack, this time Tatl knew that one of them was going to die.

"…"

"Hm…? What is it Aryll?" asked Tetra.

"It's almost finished," said the girl.

"What is?" asked Mizumi.

"Their battle right?" stated Sabre.

"Yes. I feel that the next blow will be the last."

"I can see them," said Anne.

"You can?!" said everyone as they all turned to the little Sheikah.

"I'm the Sage of Shadow. Of course I can see them, well their shadows at least. Link is charging his sword and Saria is charging up her knife. Aryll is right; their next blow will be their last."

"Is Link hurt? Did that traitorous witch hurt him?!" shouted Tetra.

"Link…..is bleeding; badly. But so is Saria."

"Anne," said Aryll. "Is there no way to stop them?"

"…no…there never was one. Never has been and never will be a way to stop them. They have to do this themselves. Link wouldn't even let his fairy partner help him. But we can go aid the survivor."

"The survivor?! You mean one of them will die?!" said a shocked Mizumi.

"Yes. One of them will die," said Anne calmly.

"But why?! I thought they loved each other!" said the distressed Water Sage.

"They do, Mizumi. And that's why they want to kill each other. Wouldn't you rather be killed by the one you love than the evil king or a random stranger?"

Mizumi looked over at Sabre then sighed. "Yes. I would rather die by my love's hand then by anyone else."

"See? Saria's trying to save Link and Link's trying to save her."

"How can _she_ save Link?!" said an angry Tetra.

"She's the only one other than me that knows that the Master Sword is rejecting him."

"How?" asked Sabre. "That's impossible! He's the new hero right?!"

"Yes but the original wielder, the Hero of Time, is still alive. His spirit roams this land. I'm sure that by now Ganon knows this and is searching for him. Ganon is just itching to kill him. So Saria wants to kill Link to free him before the Master Sword does."

"…I will not interfere. If it means that my brother will die to be free I will not stop Saria. I love my big brother but…she does too. I want her to be the one to end his life because she's the girl he loves," said Aryll looking out to the top of the Tower of the Gods. Before their eyes a great light shone and they all could see the battle clearly. It was Aryll who caused this great light and she looked on along with the others to she who was going to fall.

"This is the end!!" yelled Saria with her knife glowing orange.

"Let's finish this!!" yelled Link in return with his Master Sword, glowing green.

Both charged forward, Saria aiming for his throat, Link aiming for her heart. With one last clank the two fell but Link caught himself with his sword. Saria now had a gash going from her shoulder to her waist, across her heart. Link walked over to the mostly lifeless girl.

"I'm so sorry Saria," Link said fighting the tears. "I had to save you from him."

"I'm the one who's sorry," she managed to get out. "I couldn't save you from the Master Sword."

"I know. I'll take you home and then I'll return it to its pedestal."

"Link…….I never hated you. I lied."

"I know," he said as he picked up her bleeding body. "Now, to take you home. I can't just leave my girlfriend to die can I? Tatl, let's go!"

"Okay!" said the now happy fairy.

"It's over," said Tetra. "She's dead."

"Nope!" said Anne very enthusiastically. "Link would never let her die! He's going to see the Great Fairy that lives near the Spirit Temple!!"

"So she'll be okay?" asked Mizumi.

"Yes!! She sure will!"

"Then let's go to them, right?" said Aryll smiling.

"You bet, to Desert Colossus!" Anne yelled as they all were being warped their. They were all smiles except for a certain little princess…


	7. Chapter 7: Recollection

**I don't own Zelda.**

**Chapter 7: Recollection**

After Link took Saria to Desert Colossus and the others followed, Link asked of the Great Fairy of Wisdom to heal her. She granted his wish and also healed him. When Saria awoke she spoke to Anne for a little bit. After Anne looked back at the group she came back smiling with Saria right behind.

"I've got great news guys! Saria's willing to help us! She's going to help us seal up the Evil King for good!"

"Is that true, Saria?" asked Aryll.

"Yeah I'll help you guys. Besides, we need to give the Master Sword back to Link's dad. It is his. I found out where he was when I went home."

"How did you find out?" asked Mizumi.

"I'm the Sage of Spirit. It wasn't hard. His dad's dead so it was actually quite easy to find his spirit. Since I already found it, I know what it feels like, the aura it gives off. He's near the Forest Temple now."

"Wow that's so cool!!" exclaimed Mizumi. It was all Sabre could do to prevent her from jumping up and down by pushing down on her shoulders.

"We should get going then. I want to return this as soon as possible," said Link.

"You go on ahead Big Brother," said Aryll. "We'll catch up."

"Okay." Link then pulled out his ocarina and played the Minuet of the Forest and vanished with a green, shining glow.

"What do you want, Aryll?" asked Saria. "Why did you tell him to go on ahead?"

"He hasn't seen his real father for over four hundred years. I think we should give him some alone with his dad."

"I guess so. Then I say we go on ahead to the Temple of Time. We need to go to the Realm of the Sages, or something like that. I remember my mom telling me something about a place where the sages resided that was the last protection for the Sacred Realm."

"I agree," said Anne. Then with a shining purple glow, a portal appeared. All of them stood on it except for Tetra.

"Tetra?" asked Mizumi. "What's wrong? Aren't you coming?"

"I'll catch up. I'll wait up for Link so he knows where you guys went."

"Okay." Anne, Saria, Mizumi, Sabre, and Aryll all vanished and the portal disappeared.

"I'll catch up alright, with the Evil King right behind me. I'll show that witch that Link is mine," said Tetra with an evil grin.

"…father…?" asked Link.

"Yes. It is I, my son. What are you doing here in the Sacred Meadow?" replied Link's father.

"I'm here to give you this, Dad." He said as he held out his sword.

"The Master Sword, eh? You do know that it is now yours."

"I know dad. But it's rejecting me."

"That's because I'm here."

"But how, Dad? How are you here? You died years ago!"

"Yes. That is true. I did die. How I am here? Blame your pirate friend."

"Tetra?! But how could she bring you here?"

"She's Princess Zelda. Her desire for you, the hero, to return caused her powers to call my spirit from the dead. Her feelings for you…are strong. She cares deeply for you."

"……I know. She told me that she loves me but I can't return those feelings. I love Saria and you know that, Dad!"

"Yes. It's just as your mother said. The Master Sword will not reject you if you and all the sages work together. The princess needs to help too."

"I will, Dad. But how can I stop it from rejecting me?"

"Thrust the sword into my heart. I'm already dead so it won't kill me. I'll become one with the sword and then it shall not reject you, the new hero."

"I understand. Go back to Mom, Dad. She misses you." As Link said this he did just as his father said. With a grand light, the Hero of Time disappeared into the blade and it chose its wielder. Link could now wield it to its full potential. He knew that Tetra, Zelda betrayed them. Ganon had her in his grasp. He transported himself to the Realm of the Sages.

"Link!" said Saria.

"I'm back. It won't reject me anymore. But that doesn't matter now. Zelda was taken by Ganondorf! We all have to help save her! Are you with me?!"

"Yeah!!" all the sages and Tatl and even Navi exclaimed.

"Alright then!!" yelled Link. "This is it! The final battle! Let's go!!!"

**_Sorry it's short but I don't want to start the best part. Please read Chapter 8: The Legend of Zelda: Hero reborn, Final Light! I promise it'll be good!_**


End file.
